


Avoiding Cora

by SimplerontheInside



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Isaac's Cardigan is useful, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplerontheInside/pseuds/SimplerontheInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is trying his best. Cora won't have it. A prompt from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding Cora

Her brother is his really big-and-terrifying Alpha, and has made his feelings on the matter pretty clear. So Isaac decides that the safest way to deal with his growing crush and stay alive at the same time is to avoid Cora at all costs.

Not that she's is making it easy. The younger Hale has decided that he's her tour guide when it comes to high school.

"Can't Scott show you this stuff?" He asks a bit desperately, as she stops him in the hallway to get help finding a classroom.

She rolls her eyes. Across the hall Scott winks and grins at him over Cora's head. Isaac makes a mental note to kill him later.

"I've never been to high school before Isaac. Help a girl out."

"Okay. Um. I guess I can walk you to the biology class if you want?"

She nods, tilts her head to look in the direction he's indicated in the clearing hallway, and then pulls him the other way.

It takes a second to process, because, she's holding his hand. And then of course he remembers that she's Derek's sister which leads to this is a really bad idea.

"Um" he protests, as she fiddles with a locked door, her hand still linked with his own, "Derek might not - "

"Don't care." She interrupts.

And then the door is open, and she's knotting her hands in his sweater and pushing him into the janitor's closet with the type of determined look that's way too familiar, and her lips are on his and there really isn't much else to think about.

Dying might just be worth it.


End file.
